


Verde Oscuro

by Angiolettina



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tiemblan las manos, el nudo de la corbata no quiere colocarse en su sitio y Mal ha muerto. Arthur debe encargarse del funeral porque Dom es un imbécil con arresto domiciliario y Eames no pinta nada pero Arthur agradece por primera vez su presencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verde Oscuro

A Arthur le tiemblan las manos, secas y frías, cuando intenta anudarse la corbata por tercera vez. Se ve triste y apagado y deprimente y le gustaría quitarse esa horrible ropa de encima, volver al traje beige con la línea gales que tanto le gusta, sobre la camisa crema que ahora se encuentra hecha un amasijo en el fondo del armario.

Quiere sacarse de encima todo ese negro que lo agobia y también todo lo que significa.

 _¿Por qué?_ No puede dejar de preguntarse, apretando los dientes para no gritar _¿¡Por qué!?_

Por qué pasan estas cosas... por qué siempre a quien menos se lo merece y causando tanto dolor a los que luego lloran...

―Cariño...

―Déjame ―le corta Arthur en seco, volviendo a sacar la corbata de su propio nudo.

Vuelve a comprobar que es la mejor elección para la ocasión entre todas las corbatas que están desparramadas en el cajón que las alberga.

Decide sacarse la camisa de nuevo y aclararse la cara antes de volver ante el espejo.

―¿Por qué demonios termino siempre teniendo que dar yo la cara? ¿Por qué tanta basura y...? No quiero estas malditas responsabilidades...

Eames le observa a través del espejo, desde la cama, enredado entre sábanas apenas usadas.

Todo fue muy extraño anoche y lo último que había esperado Arthur al entrar a trompicones a su apartamento, con la lengua del otro metida bajo el cuello de su camisa, era un mensaje gravado de Miles en el teléfono. Fueron apenas unas cortas palabras que helaron todo su cuerpo. Necesitó media hora para informarse de todo: Cobb no tenía permitido hacer llamadas y nadie había podido contactar a Arthur.

Mal había muerto.

La ciudad era más fría que nunca y el mundo parecía haber perdido su precario equilibrio.

Mal había muerto y aún no sabía cómo entender esas palabras. No era posible...

―Porque eres Arthur ―le responde Eames, incorporándose―, el mejor hombre punta del país, porque eres eficiente, perfeccionista y leal. Porque Cobb confía en ti y...

―¡Maldición, Eames! ―le ruge, lanzándole la toalla húmeda que tenía en la mano― ¡No necesito tu estúpida palabrería ahora mismo! Toda esa basura de... era una pregunta retórica, demonios...

La frase queda a medias por la mano del otro tapándole la boca con brusquedad cuando lo alcanza, o quizás sea Arthur quien se ha acercado hasta el borde de la cama en un par de zancadas, pero no tiene importancia saberlo.

―No sigas... ―susurra Eames sobre su propia mano―. No digas algo que luego vayas a lamentar, Arthur.

Arthur lo aparta bruscamente y le da la espalda de nuevo, de vuelta al espejo que le espera.

El funeral es dentro de tres horas y debe hacerse cargo de todos los detalles, porque Miles debe quedarse con su mujer y los niños y Dom es un imbécil con arresto domiciliario por unos jodidos papeles escritos por Mal que Arthur aún no entiende en absoluto. Jura que matará a Dom cuando tenga la oportunidad y que se asegurará de esparcir bien sus miembros por todo el país.

―Deberías irte.

―Pensaba ir contigo ―responde Eames con simpleza, Arthur sabe que es mentira.

―Deberías irte ―insiste.

La corbata vuelve a estar en su sitio y parece que esta vez es la definitiva, pero la camisa hace unas horribles arrugas en el frente, y los pantalones parecen querer girarse sobre sus piernas.

―Maldición...

Eames debería irse. De hecho debería estar muy lejos de allí o no haber venido en primer lugar. Arthur no había pedido que viniera anoche y se presentara en el bar, donde toma algo cada noche antes de retirarse. Siquiera debería estar en el maldito país.

Ni siquiera sabe qué hace Eames en su apartamento.

Pero Eames no parece pensar igual y, sin que Arthur consiga librarse de sus manos, le deshace la maldita corbata que al fin estaba decente y le desabrocha la camisa. Con un rápido movimiento los tirantes caen a sus lados y la camisa sale de los pantalones.

―No...

Las manos de Eames, grandes y cálidas, cubren su estómago y acarician sus costados con firmeza. Su boca, enterrada en su nuca, lame y besuquea su piel con unos ruiditos que pronto desquician a Arthur. No necesita eso precisamente, no cuando debería salir por la puerta en cinco minutos y Mal está muerta.

Joder.

Mal está muerta y Arthur debe encargarse del maldito funeral y no puede.

Le tiemblan las manos y las piernas le empiezan a hormiguear, el nudo en la garganta es tan grande que siente que se muere él también. No puede respirar y Eames termina de quitarle todo el aliento que le queda cuando alcanza su boca.

Se negaría y lo apartaría si tuviera fuerzas, si hubiera descansado esa noche al menos un par de horas, pero está cansado y le pesan los brazos, los ojos le escuecen y aún siente unas ganas terribles de gritar y destrozar cosas.

No ha dormido en toda la noche preguntándose _¿por qué?_ mientras escuchaba la respiración de Eames a su espalda. También debería haberlo echado anoche cuando aún estaba a tiempo, pero no pensó en ello. La presencia de Eames es perturbadora en su vida. Tampoco quiere habituarse a ella.

Cuando la mano libre le desabrocha los pantalones y alcanza su miembro, Arthur ha perdido cualquier intención de rechazarlo y cualquier fuerza para conseguirlo.

Eames lo acaricia y lo sacude con mano experta (demasiado) y le besa el cuello y tras la oreja, pegándose a él con su cuerpo desnudo y tendencioso. Le obliga a mirarse al espejo mientras lo sigue masturbando y lo lleva al límite poco a poco.

Todo parece estar mal y nada de eso debería ser real. Todo debería ser un sueño y Arthur debería despertar cuando se corra contra esa mano imaginaria. Dom lo llamará por la mañana invitándolo a comer con él y Mal, y con los niños, James está habituándose a la presencia de Arthur.

Se despertará y Eames estará lejos, muy lejos en algún remoto país donde la justicia no lo busque por los rincones (no demasiado, al menos) y Arthur estará solo en la fría cama.

Gime y jadea indignamente, le llora la garganta y siguen doliéndole los ojos.

Cuando se corre, le duele todo el cuerpo y lo siente desde la punta de los pies hasta el lóbulo de las orejas. Evitando arruinar los pantalones, Eames termina ensuciando el espejo de forma bochornosa. Sin fuerzas, Arthur deja que lo limpie y vuelva a adecentarlo, camisa dentro de los pantalones, tirantes en su sitio... pero la corbata es lanzada lejos y lo ve rebuscar entre los cajones hasta que encuentra lo que andaba buscando. 

―Porque querías demasiado a Mal como para darle la espalda así, Arthur ―dice Eames, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no de apenas un par de revolcones y unos cuantos trabajos juntos―. Porque es tu trabajo hacer las cosas bien y tenerlo todo listo y perfecto. Porque eres demasiado leal a Cobb, a quien, por alguna razón, tomas como un hermano...

Eames saca una corbanda verde oscura y tras anudársela le coloca el chaleco y la americana. La elección es de lo peor que Arthur puede recordar, pero no consigue voz suficiente para quejarse.

―Porque sabes cómo hacerlo ―insiste y Arthur agradece, por primera vez, la presencia del otro hombre en ese preciso instante aunque aborrezca esa sensación de desnudez bajo su mirada atenta y su cuerpo invasivo. Lo odia.

―Vete con el primer vuelo, donde quieras, pero vete ―ordena fríamente mientras se arregla el pelo y recoge el maletín.

Vestido de negro y con una corbanda verde, Arthur debe salir por esa puerta y afrontarse a uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero la magia de Eames funciona también fuera de los sueños y Arthur se siente mejor, algo más limpio y más seguro.

Cuando esa noche vuelve al piso, no hay rastro del londinense ni de su corta estancia. El día siguiente tampoco, ni al pasar una semana. Cuando Dominic Cobb se presenta ante su puerta con dos billetes de avión en la mano, jadeando por las prisas y el rostro lleno de miedo y esperanzas perdidas, Arthur no lo piensa dos veces y se va con él.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Eames, observando desde su lugar cómo el otro practica su personaje de Browning antes de girarse y saludarlo con esa pecaminosa sonrisa, han pasado cuatro meses y todo ha cambiado demasiado. 

―¿Me has echado de menos, amor?

Arthur está a punto de replicar cuando recuerda que, de alguna manera u otra, le debe un favor y algo de credibilidad a Eames, así que calla y otorga.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera publicación de Inception tras meses de pensármelo mil veces. Si alguien sabe una mejor manera de traducir 'Pointman', se agradecerá la notificación, porque aún me duelen los ojos al escribir 'hombre punta'.


End file.
